


Charvelle One Shots

by mugglecastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Morning, Short One Shot, and also the cutest, charvelle - Freeform, just go with it, the dorkiest ship of all dorky ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglecastiel/pseuds/mugglecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Jo Harvelle rose from the dead. She hooked up with Charlie Bradbury. <br/>That was a year ago. They live together now in a small apartment, love each other, cook together, and fight occasionally. <br/>Both of them just want to be normal.</p><p> </p><p>***This could be a series, but currently it is one short one shot. I'm sure I'll add more monthly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charvelle One Shots

Sunlight was filtered by white curtains. The white sheets were messy, strewn across the bed and the bodies without care. 

The only thing the people in the bed cared about was each other. 

Red and blonde hair mixed on the white covered pillow. Slightly tanned skin touched pale white skin, a stark contrast. The words whispered to the blonde were soft and held a loving tone.

"Wake up, bitch." 

Jo smiled and shook her head at Charlie's words. Pale eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks. Charlie's heart fluttered at the small, sleepy smile on her girlfriend's lips. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Jo's hesitantly. The soft grunt that came from Jo when she tugged Charlie closer made Charlie smile this time. 

When Charlie pulled away after a deeper, more meaningful kiss, their noses brushed. 

"I'm hungry," Jo grumbled, rolling onto her back, warm arm sliding from Charlie's torso. Her hands lifted, fingers laced together so that her knuckles popped. Her arms fell again over her eyes. 

Charlie grinned and kissed her cheek, then her shoulder. "If you'd get your pretty little ass out of bed," she teased, "we'd be able to make breakfast." 

"What time is it?"

That put a frown on Charlie's face. She knew Jo had to be at the bar three streets over at six to start working, and they'd had a late night last night. Hopefully she could get at least three hours with her woman before she had to up and leave. Phone in hand, she sighed. "It's noon." Six hours.

"Noon. Damn." Jo grunted again and sat up. Charlie grinned and ran her fingers through Jo's tangled hair. "How is it so early? Didn't we get to bed at, like, four?"

"Well, if you're talking about _sleeping_ , we got to bed at five." Charlie sighed, thinking about the night before. 

Jo grinned over her shoulder at Charlie, rolling her eyes. God, Charlie loved that smile when it was directed at her. Jo slid out of the sheets and straddled Charlie's lap once Charlie was sitting up. 

"I meant getting into bed," she mumbled, breath brushing against Charlie's lips. "So there's no need for your smart-aleck comment."

"Whoops," Charlie grinned. There was no remorse in her being, however. Their lips crashed together and Jo tore a moan out of Charlie when her thin fingers brushed against the skin of the red-head's side. 

They pulled apart and Jo winked, sliding off of Charlie's lap with a peck on her nose. "Asshole," Charlie called after her, secretly enjoying watching Jo saunter away, swinging her bra by the strap, to the bathroom. 

She grinned widely and shook her head, sliding out from under the sheets. She slid into a clean pair of underwear and pulled on a new bra. For some reason, she thought it would be a good idea to hook it from the back this time. She cursed under her breath. Warm hands batted hers away and hooked the bra swiftly after a second of struggling. 

"My knight in shining underwear," Charlie laughed, her fingers brushing against Jo's when they reached into the dresser drawer for shorts at the same moment. Jo handed Charlie a pair and kissed her cheek, grabbing her own and stepping into them. Charlie tossed Jo a t-shirt with a grin before pulling out her own. 

Both laced their fingers together and walked into the kitchen, where Jo turned on the radio while Charlie got out ingredients for breakfast. 

As they cooked, they sang. They bumped hips. They kissed against the counter. They burnt pancakes.

All in all, when they sat down to eat and watch the midday news together, it was perfect. 

Until a case was mentioned. 

Jo's fork paused halfway to her lips. She set it down as she listened, brow furrowing. 

Apprehension filled Charlie's gut. She hated when cases were discovered by Jo. The blonde always wanted to go after them. For some reason, she was always hunting down a piece of that life she'd given up a year ago when she'd come back to life miraculously. 

"Let's just call Sam and Dean," Charlie suggested quietly, eyes on Jo still. Jo's hair was pulled up in a bun, so Charlie had a plain view of her concentrated face. "Come _on_ , Jo-" A hand covered her mouth. Charlie frowned. 

"It's simple, Charles," Jo sighed, using her nickname when she finally looked back at her. Brown eyes met green and softened. "It's just a Salt'N'Burn."

Charlie kept her frown on her lips, head tilted. "You gave up hunting, Jo. You wanted to live normally, and now you've got a chance."

"I can't just sit aside when there're people dying in my town and I can do something about it." 

"That's what a normal person would do." 

"Well, I think it's pretty fucking obvious I'm not a normal person," Jo muttered, shoving a bite of pancake around her plate, drowning it in syrup. "I've come back from the dead, Charlie. I used to be a hunter. I was blown up, and yet, somehow, I'm here."

"You were given a second chance. I know. You've told me." Charlie sighed, taking a sip of her tea. "Look, I just- I worry. You've died once already. If you die again, you probably won't get another chance..." The '...and I don't know what I'd do without you' went unspoken. 

"I used to do this practically for a living, Charlie. It was my _whole life._ I think I'll be okay on a simple grave dig and flaming." 

"Dammit, Jo, _please_ understand."

"I can't." Jo snapped then, slamming her plate down on the table. "I'm a fucking professional; I'm just as good as those two Winchester assholes. I can't understand why you trust them more with this than you do me." 

"They literally _do_ do this for a living!" Charlie answered, her voice almost a whine. "Jo, you used to. Key word: used! You're out! You're free! Why aren't you happy about that?"

"Because I'm not free! Once a hunter, always a hunter. You're never free, Charlie! I'm never going to be free! There's no way I can look at this case, where people are dying," she stood up, "and leave it alone! I'm not that kind of person. I'm not that bad of a person!"

Charlie licked her lips and ground her teeth together. She looked away. "I'm going to take a shower." She put her plate on the table gingerly despite wanting to throw it at the wall and scream. "Maybe by the time I come out, you'll have returned to your senses." 

Charlie started the shower, but didn't get in. She leaned against the sink, staring at the wall across from her, shoulders slumped, blinking slowly. Steam filled the room gradually. 

There was a knock on the door. "Charlie?" 

"What?" Charlie shouted back. "You want to yell at me a bit more?"

"No," Jo replied. "Can I come in?"

"I guess." 

The door eased open and Jo sighed, eyes locking with Charlie's again. "I'm sorry." 

Charlie stared at her for a few beats before sighing and closing her eyes. "It's fine. We both got a little worked up." 

" _Both_? _You_ were justified. I was not." Jo stepped closer to her and smiled slightly. "If you'd like, I could take you along. Wouldn't that make a great date? Grave robbing, burning the evidence..." 

Charlie laughed. "Whatever, you idiot. I don't want to sit aside while people die either, you know."

"Exactly. What do you say? Tonight. We can round up some iron, a few matches, some gasoline. We can figure out who's being haunted and why today, then we can toss the ghost. Maybe we can catch a bite in there."

"You've got to work tonight."

"I can call in sick." 

Charlie smiled and kissed Jo softly, her fingers curling around the back of her neck. "It sounds nice. Let's do it. Protect the townspeople!"

They both dissolved into laughter, which soon dissolved into kisses. They pulled apart and undressed each other, then stepped into the cooling shower. 


End file.
